


Chaves para a Harmonia

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, exploring the film's universe, orc community
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Uma tentativa de massacre e terrorismo leva os oficiais Jakoby e Ward a outra complicada missão, no entanto, apesar das dificuldades, encontram algo que não esperavam, um pouco mais arriscado e menos perigoso que uma varinha mágica.





	1. Capítulo 1

Era só mais um dia de trabalho para Judy Snow naquela manhã. Trabalho o qual ela era muito grata por conseguir, depois de tanto tempo tentando ser contratada e depois de ter estudado muito e ter aguentado poucas e boas.

Ela tinha conseguido passar numa faculdade de humanos, mesmo sendo orc. Sabia que não seria fácil, nem seria vista como igual o tempo todo, mas era o sonho dela ser professora.

A escola onde Judy trabalhava ficava numa comunidade orc de Los Angeles, e ela lecionava hiatória para alunos de uma idade considerada difícil, 12 pra 13 anos.

Crianças se transformando em jovens revoltados, que não deixavam passar despercebido sua realidade dura. Realidade essa que chegou até os muros aparentemente seguros da escola. Judy fazia seu melhor para conciliar a vontade de seus alunos, deviam seguir as regras da sociedade, mas nunca esquecer quem eram de verdade e não deixar nenhum preconceito ditar quem eram.

Mas ninguém podia escapar da realidade.

Quando o incidente aconteceu, sua primeira reação foi gritar e se abaixar, mas imediatamente pensou em seus alunos.

-Tentem sair!

Aquilo pareceu estúpido logo depois de ter dito. Como iriam se proteger?

-Parado, polícia de Los Angeles!!-ouviu duas vozes desconhecidas dizerem.

Ainda assim, não ousou sair de debaixo da sua mesa.

_________________________

Ward e Jakoby estavam fazendo mais uma patrulha, o que fazia parte da rotina de seu trabalho. Apesar de toda a aventura extraordinária que passaram, e o reconhecimento que ganharam, pouca coisa mudou no cotidiano. Orcs ainda eram párias e elfos ainda eram privilegiados. Inclusive Nick, porém pelo menos agora, tinha começado a conquistar o respeito de Daryl.

Os dois policiais se sentiram apreensivos ao perceber que seu chamado era atender uma ocorrência num bairro predominantemente orc.

-Ei Nick?-Ward chamou seu parceiro.

-Fala Ward-disse Nick prontamente.

-Acho melhor você conduzir a situação aqui-sugeriu o humano.

-Mesmo? Confia em mim agora? - O orc estava animado porém ainda desconfiado.

-Eu acho que você vai saber lidar melhor com as coisas por aqui do que eu, então pra não fazer nada errado, vou apenas te seguir-explicar melhor Ward-então presta atencão e vê se faz tudo direito, por favor.

-Tá legal-Nick respondeu ao ver que a cara do parceiro era de sinceridade.

O chamado que receberam descrevia um suspeito numa escola. Ambos os policiais tinham uma ideia do que poderia acontecer com uma premissa dessas, e infelizmente estavam certos.

Apresentando seus distintivos, rapidamente entraram no local, alguns alunos murmuraram ao ver Nick passar, como "aquele cara da TV que virou policial".

A tarefa deles se baseava em algo duvidoso, a aparência de um suposto atirador, o que trazia más lembranças. Mas eles tinham um bom olhar treinado. Seguiram um jovem encapuzado discretamente por entre os espaços da escola, sei saber de que raça era, as suas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro do bolso do moletom, o que poderia estar escondendo uma arma.

Nick tocou o ombro do garoto, que se esquivou e saiu correndo, entrando em uma das salas de aula.

Logo depois ouviram os disparos e ao darem a ordem de comando, descobriram que o atirador era humano.

-Tem que prender ele Ward-instruiu Nick sem tirar sua arma da mira.

Ward entendeu os motivos pra isso e seguiu o conselho do colega.

Os alunos continuaram correndo para fora. Quando a sala toda estava aparentemente vazia, Nick notou que tinha mais alguém ali.

Rodeou a mesa da professora e lá estava ela, completamente apavorada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Os olhos de Judy estavam apertados e fechados, as mãos sobre a cabeça, os joelhos inquietos encostando em seu queixo, a única coisa que tinha consciência era de que tremia de medo, da cabeça aos pés.

-Senhorita? - alguém a chamou e ela não queria responder, ainda tinha medo - senhorita?

A voz insistiu de novo, e para que Judy reagisse, a pessoa por trás dela a sacudiu de leve.

-Me desculpe, eu... - a voz dela falhou.

Depois de mais um segundo de pânico, sua mente conseguiu se focar em quem estava na sua frente. Judy o conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia quem era. Estranhou o orc com o uniforme policial que ainda insistia em tira-la do seu estado de choque.

Só podia ser o oficial de quem falavam na televisão e no bairro. Era odiado pela maioria, um fracote cria de humanos como alguns chamavam, mas uma pequena minoria, inclusive ela, o admirava, por ter a coragem de enfrentar tudo e todos para ser o que queria ser.

-Já passou, confie em mim, está segura agora-disse o oficial calmamente.

Judy leu seu sobrenome bordado no uniforme e se conseguiu associar a tudo que tinha visto sobre ele.

Judy suspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar de vez. Lentamente saiu de debaixo da mesa. Ainda respirava alto e profundamente quando ficou de pé.

-Obrigada policial-disse Judy ainda abalada.

Judy tentou sair da sala, seus passos pareciam pesados e fora de órbita. Seus olhos vasculharam a sua amada sala de aula, uma bagunça terrível espalhada por ela, as carteiras tombadas, os materiais de seus alunos jogados, nenhum deles estava ali. Os únicos que estavam eram ela e o policial.

Nick tentou conforta-la, mas via o quanto a moça estava abatida e em choque, apenas caminhou ao lado dela mantendo sua retaguarda. Toda a escola estava agitada com o que aconteceu, conforme passavam pelo lugar até a saída, se via como todos estavam aflitos.

Lá fora, havia viaturas e paramédicos. E apesar disso tudo, Judy ainda não sabia dizer o que exatamente tinha acontecido.

-Jakoby! - ela viu um outro policial se aproximar deles - estava esperando por você, tá tudo bem com você? 

-Eu estou bem mas a senhorita aqui não - Nick se voltou para a professora - desculpe a indelicadeza, claramente não está bem, mas qual é o seu nome?

-Snow... - Judy murmurou - Judy Snow. Eu sou professora do 7º ano. Senhor, o que aconteceu foi... um tiroteio... quem foi o responsável?

-Estamos trabalhando nisso srta. Snow - Ward tomou a frente - por favor tente se acalmar. Quando se sentir melhor, iremos procura-la novamente pra um depoimento. 

-Eu... - por mais abalada que estivesse, Judy se surpreendeu a ser bem tratada por um policial humano - agradeço o que fizeram por mim.

-Precisamos ir - Nick assentiu e não acrescentou mais nada, achando que um outro jeito de se despedir não caberia no momento.

Judy os observou se afastando, viu que se encaminhavam à viatura da polícia. Quando o veículo completou a volta na rua para seguir seu destino, vislumbrou aquele que havia invadido sua sala de aula. Apesar da distância, era claramente um garoto humano.

Perceber isso fez com que seu ataque de pânico voltasse novamente. Ainda esperou mais um pouco para que algum profissional capacitado viesse ver seu estado. Escorou na parede mais próxima, e depois, paramédicos lhe deram um calmante, junto com um pedido para que ela fosse pra casa. Era o único lugar onde Judy se sentiria segura agora.


	3. Capítulo 3

Depois de deixarem a escola na comunidade orc, Ward e Jakoby seguiram em silêncio, o que o seu prisioneiro também fazia, ajudando a manter a tensão constrangedora.

Daryl admitiu a si mesmo que gostaria de perguntar ao jovem o que tinha na cabeça dele para entrar atirando num lugar público cheio de orcs, mas ele mesmo pidia pensar numa lista de motivos para fazer isso, sejam os motivos fundáveis ou não. Entendeu também porque Nick pediu para que ele prendesse o garoto. Não importasse a situação, orcs sempre seriam os vilões.

Nick queria entender porque o garoto fez aquilo. As razões que pensou eram as mesmas que as que Ward pensou, no entanto, sabia que o ato de violência tinha que ter uma razão específica.

E além disso, Nick podia sentir esses motivos na própria pele. E mais uma vez questionou a si mesmo, quando orcs seriam vistos sem preconceito.

Chegaram à delegacia e o garoto ainda não tinha abrido a boca. Só o que tinha trocado com os policiais era olhares duros e cheios de ódio. Nick os interpretou como se ele dissesse "eu tenho orgulho do que fiz e faria de novo, vocês estão todos errados".

-Nick me espere pra voltarmos ao noaso posto-disse Ward-eu vou registrar o caso sozinho.

-Tá legal-o orc aceitou mais uma vez e, novamente, estranhou a situação. Daryl estava anormalmente compreensivo. De qualquer forma, viu que era melhor que um policial humano conduzisse um criminoso humano, pelo menos naquele caso em particular.

-Diga seu nome por favor-Ward perguntou quando Jakoby já estava longe.

-Mark Samson - murmurou o garoto, completamente mal encarado.

-Qual sua idade? - continuou Ward.

-17 - respondeu Mark.

-Cara... - comentou o policial, num jeito que soava mais como "tão jovem pra fazer tanta besteira" - vem, vai ficar sob custódia até que te interroguem.

-Tanto faz... - disse o jovem um pouco mais desafiador.

-Não tem ideia do que aprontou, né garoto? - Ward estava impressionado com a ousadia - te mandaram fazer isso por acaso?

-Não é detetive, oficial - comentou o meliante em tom debochado - isso não te interessa, senhor e, ninguém liga pros orcs mesmo.

Daryl não podia argumentar com aquilo. Apenas prendeu o garoto antes que perdesse a paciência. 

Quando saiu Nick ainda estava o esperando, e assim, retornaram para sua patrulha.

__________________________________________

Judy tomava chá compulsivamente, sentada no sofá de sua casa, na noite do dia do tiroteio. Ao chegar ao bairro, ninguém pareceu se importar muito com ela. O único lugar que tinha conseguido alugar era predominantemente humano, embora tivesse alguns outros orcs ali. Para não serem rechaçados, viviam uma vida bem discreta e silenciosa, o que Judy também fazia.

Ao respirar devagar, buscava controlar o medo e o pânico que crescia dentro dela, tentava se convencer de que estava segura, de que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela. No entanto, tentava também se preparar para conversar sobre o que tinha visto, principalmente quando a polícia a intimasse. Pensando na polícia, Judy lembrou-se do policial orc, Jakoby, e como ele tinha a apoiado e a confortado durante toda a situação. Pelo menos tinha essa memória agora como alívio. 

Judy sentiu o cansaço bater forte, e graças a ele, conseguiu pegar no sono, mas não sem ter pesadelos que envolviam morte e sangue. As imagens eram distorcidas mas sempre envolviam ela e Jakoby, ele tentava socorre-la quando já era tarde demais.


	4. Capítulo 4

Mark acordou com o barulho de uma sacudidela nas barras de sua cela. Era ali que tinha passado o tempo desde que o tinham pegado na escola.

Mesmo com essa consequência, o que poderia vir pela frente não o amedrontava o não o fazia se arrepender do que fez.

Ele havia visto o policial orc na escola e na delegacia e sua raiva só aumentou por isso. Mas de qualquer forma, estava satisfeito com sua vingança. Levaram-no até o interrogatório e lá contou o motivo de seus atos.

Mark fazia um trajeto de casa para a escola e vice-versa que até era pacífico, até o menino humano ser alvo de chacota de alguns outros jovens, orcs meliantes. Bondade e maldade existem, independente da raça de alguém. E nesse caso, a maldade levou a algo mais grave.

Não se dando por satisfeitos, os mesmos bullies atacaram Mark, o que foi o principal motivo para que atacasse os alunos.

Por enquanto, seguindo os seus direitos, Mark deveria esperar por um defensor público que aceitasse seu caso. Caso esse em que testemunhas deveriam ser ouvidas, incluindo Judy Snow.

Judy não tinha dormido direito àquela noite e por isso acordou sonolenta. Ao encarar o espelho, julgou sua aparência como horrível. Lavou o rosto tentando levar para longe também as lembranças do dia anterior, mas sabia que no momento isso era impossível.

Judy não conseguiu evitar dar um pulo ao ouvir seu celular tocando, embora estivesse familiarizada com o ringtone de chamadas. Ao atender viu que era da escola.

-Alô? - disse ela com a voz trêmula.

-Professora Snow - disse a secretária - ligamos pra comunicar que não teremos aulas durante um mês, pelo menos os seus alunos e os outros professores. A polícia fechou a sala para investigações e imaginamos que os alunos estejam traumatizados para voltar.

Não só eles, pensou ela enquanto ouvia.

-Depois te avisamos quando vamos voltar - prosseguiu a secretária - até logo.

E desligou. Sem nenhum "como você está?". Aquilo era só uma burocracia para alguns, e pra ela e seus alunos, uma grande experiência traumática que marcou suas vidas.

Judy então tentou comer alguma coisa e talvez, dar uma volta na vizinhança, o mais discretamente possível, para ver se conseguia evitar pensar no tiroteio.

Não era costume de Judy sair de casa meio sem motivo, bem o que o momento estava parecendo para ela. De qualquer forma, puxou o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça,numa tentativa de se esconder de tudo e de todos. Botou is pés para fora de casa e começou a andar.

Quem mais viu eram humanos, atarefados, ocupados com suas vidas, jndo de um lado para o outro resolver seus próprios problemas. Ao virar a próxima rua, decidiu dar volta, rumando de volta pra casa. Notou a pequena caixa de correio remexida e então abriu para ver suas últimas correspondências recebidas. Havia um único envelope, e os brasões municipais nele a fizeram estremecer. O remetente dizia: POLÍCIA DE LOS ANGELES. Abriu com mais apreensão e descobriu que se tratava de uma intimação para depor como testemunha.

Bem que os policiais tinham avisado, pensou ela. Pelo menos até o dia chegar, teria tempo de se recompor, o melhor que conseguisse frente à como se sentia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ainda um pouco abalada, mas bem melhor do que nos últimos dias, Judy se levantou e começou a se aprontar para o seu depoimento. Em seu subconsciente, era como se arrumar para ir à escola outra vez, em mais um dia de trabalho. Ela tentava acreditar nisso enquanto se arrumava.

Uma hora e meia depois, havia chegado à delegacia. Apesar do zelo que se percebia em manter a fachada apresentável, podia se notar uma falha aqui e ali na pintura, e algumas pequenas rachaduras. Era assim com a maioria dos prédios públicos, as aparências tentavam enganar como realmente funcionavan por dentro. Essa era uma verdade na qual Judy nunca duvidara.

A polícia sempre foi inimiga dos orcs. Era muito mais fácil eles te agredirem do que te defenderem e era por isso que Judy hesitou tanto em entrar. Mas não entrar seria pior, talvez se encontrasse o oficial Jakoby as coisas fossem mais fáceis lá dentro.

Judy respirou fundo e subiu os degraus do prédio. Quando entrou, havia alguns policiais no corredor, provavelmente jogando conversa fora ou realmente trabalhando. Judy reparou que alguns a olharam de cara feia. Ela abaixou o olhar para o chão.

Notou o sargento que provavelmente estava ali para atender quem chegasse, mas Judy sabia que ele a estava evitando. Se conteve para não perder as estribeiras e apenas deu outro suspiro exasperado.

-Que é que tá fazendo aqui?-ouviu alguém se dirigir a ela.

-Eu fui intimada para um depoimento nesse departamento-ela respondeu meio apreensiva.

De qualquer forma a resposta não surtiu efeito no policial.

O homem uniformizado só fez uma cara de desdém e continuou tentando tolerar a presença de Judy. Ela esperou mais um pouco, morrendo de vontade de ir embora, mas também sabia que não podia ir sem prestar a satisfação pela qual estava ali.

Começou a bater os pés em inquietação até que viu alguém que não esperava, o que deu a Judy uma chance.

-Policial Jakoby!-ela falou exasperada, o que o fez se virar rapidamente.

-Srta. Snow-a memória de Nick funcionou rapidamente-o que faz aqui?

Por mais que a pergunta fosse a mesma que ela ouviu a pouco, a maneira que ele perguntou era infinitamente melhor.

-Eu fui intimida a prestar depoimento-Judy disse aliviada por não ter que explicar o porque-só não sei quem devo procurar.

-O inspetor está esperando-Nick se lembrou-se quiser te levo até a sala.

-Muito obrigada mesmo-Judy conseguiu sorrir.

Ela queria dizer mais, "obrigada por me salvar outra vez" mas não o fez.

Nick apenas a guiou e indicou a porta. Ele abriu para ela e a deixou entrar sozinha.

Judy respirou fundo antes de encarar o detetive inspetor. Era um humano bem comum, com uma expressão séria, querendo acabar logo seu serviço.

-É Judy Snow certo? - perguntou ele-sente, por favor. Sou o detetive inspetor Spryss. Me diga seu nome completo e profissão.

-Judith Barbra Snow, sou professora de história do 7. ano na CEO Juvenil.

-Conhece o acusado?-prosseguiu o detetive.

-Não senhor, nunca o vi-Judy alegou-ele claramente não era um estudante da escola onde trabalho, eu mal vi seu rosto, na verdade senhor...

Ela deu um suspiro.

-Está nervosa demais srta. Snow-comentou Spryss de um jeito suspeito.

-Delegacias me deixam nervosas-Judy olhou para baixo ao responder.

-Não entendo o porque se sua ficha criminal é limpa-o detetive deu de ombros.

Judy só pensou "em que mundo ele vive?".

-Lembrar do evento é ainda difícil pra mim senhor-ela admitiu-quero dizer que, depois do tiroteio, quer dizer... o acusado entrou na minha sala de aula, faltavam uns 5 alunos para chegar ainda e eu percebi o gatilho na direção deles. Eu os mandei se proteger e me escondi debaixo da mesa, fiquei lá até que os oficiais Ward e Jakoby chegassem e controlassem a situação. Quando eu já estava fora da escola, vi o garoto na viatura, foi aí que vi seu rosto.

-É esse garoto?-Spryss mostrou a foto no sistema de Mark Samson.

-Ele mesmo-Judy afirmou.

-Então confirma que ele tento matar você e seus alunos-perguntou o detetive.

-Eu não sei quais eram as reais intenções dele mas tudo leva a crer que esse é o motivo.

-A srta. argumenta muito bem-disse Spryss-apenas assine aqui e está dispensada, obrigado.

Quando Judy assinou seu nome, sua mão esquerda estava trêmula.

Assentiu para o detetive e saiu, respirando fundo ao passar pela porta.

O incômodo de Judy não passou despercebido por Nick, que a chamou a fazendo esperar.


	6. Capítulo 6

-Sim senhor? - Judy se virou para responde-lo, se sentindo muito mais aliviada e melhor agora.

-Não quero parecer curioso ou invasivo mas - Nick deu um suspiro antes de prosseguir, para conseguir lidar com o constrangimento que sentia - devo confessar que fiquei muito preocupado com a srta. depois de tudo que aconteceu. Como está agora, se me permite perguntar?

-Não tem sido muito fácil, sabe - Judy não se deu conta de que estava desabafando - eu... não consigo tirar da cabeça o que eu vi e toda vez que eu lembro sinto o mesmo medo, como se vivesse tudo outra vez. 

-Eu sinto muito por isso - Nick disse - não deveria ter que ver algo assim, ainda mais no seu ambiente de trabalho.

-Os meus alunos eram todos inocentes - Judy disse com pesar - sei que alguns podem ser considerados problemáticos, mas todos tem um bom coração. Alguns eu conheço há mais tempo mas todos são bons.

-Felizmente ninguém foi morto - Nick disse tentando consola-la, mas percebeu que só a assustou ainda mais.

-Não me avisaram nada sobre o depois do incidente - ela se acalmou e respondeu - nem tive coragem de ver os noticiários. O que mais pode me dizer sobre o caso?

-Três alunos foram feridos, uma bala de raspão, e outras duas no abdômen dos outros dois alunos, estão em recuperação, mas passam bem - Nick disse a ela, percebendo o quanto aquilo a deixou um pouco melhor.

-Obrigada senhor - Judy sorriu, sentindo que já deveria ir, mas queria ficar mais um pouco - acha que vão me chamar novamente?

-Talvez, mas acredito que não srta. Já fez sua parte - ele explicou.

-Pode me chamar de Judy, se quiser senhor - ela ofereceu.

-Certo, Judy - Nick concordou - olha, Judy, se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, me procure.

-Eu só não sei como entro em contato com você - Judy apontou o único problema na ajuda.

-Ah claro - Nick fechou os olhos e suspirou, se sentindo bobo.

Judy tirou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta da bolsa e ofereceu a ele.

-Aqui - ela indicou - escreva seu telefone.

Nick sorriu sem graça ao aceitar o papel e a caneta. Escreveu seu número e, num impulso, adicionou seu endereço. "Talvez pode acontecer de não dar certo me ligar" pensou ele.

-Aqui está Judy-ele devolveu depois de escrever, ainda sentindo um certo receio, porém gostando da conversa-a propósito, pode me chamar de Nick, só de Nick.

-Está bem-Judy sorriu-de qualquer forma eu agradeço.

-Eu adoraria conversar mais mas...-ele se desculpou-o dever chama.

-Claro, claro, desculpe tomar seu tempo-ela entendeu-então, tchau.

Judy deu um último aceno e tomou seu caminho, Nick suspirou e voltou pra dentro, qntes que Daryl chamasse sua atenção por não estar em seu posto.

De qualquer forma, retornou à delegacia feliz por ver que Judy estava melhor.

~~~~

No fim do dia, Daryl percebeu que havia algo diferente com Nick, apesar do dia cansativo, em que deram advertências a trombadinhas, porém sem nenhuma prisão. Estavam tomando o csminho de volta para a delegacia, foi quando Daryl aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar.

-Tudo bem Nick?-ele jogou, casualmente.

-Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar-o orc se sentiu agradecido pela preocupação do parceiro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você não foi?-continuou Ward-olha não quero ser curioso nem nada só queria me falasse se sim ou não.

-Se eu responder sim ou não isso ainda te faz um curioso-Jakoby apontou-quer pelo menos uma pista.

-Olha era só falar que não quer me contar do que uma resposta desse tamanho-Ward foi sincero e impaciente.

Nick virou os olhos e desistiu daquele joguinho.

-Encontrei aquela professora que socorremos no tiroteio-ele contou.

-A do Centro Juvenil?-Ward quis confirmar-a coitada estava tão apavorada...

-É por isso que eu pareci "diferente"-Nick enfatizou a última palavra com as mãos-ela parecia bem melhor.

-Sabe Nick pra nós nunca é fácil, mas pros civis, é pior ainda-Ward refletiu.

-É-Nick concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até o orc falar de novo.

-Te vemos mais tarde?-perguntou ele, um pouco esperançoso.

-Vou ver o que a Sherri acha-respondeu o humano.

-Tudo bem-o orc se contentoi com a resposta.

Mais uns metros e chegaram ao seu destino.

Nick acenou ao "falou cara" de Daryl e então foram para casa.


	7. Capítulo 7

O jantar de Nick foi solitário, ele comeu rápido o que tinha na geladeira e tentou descansar um pouco antes de iniciar sua segunda jornada no dia. Às 8 e meia da noite, depois de ter tirado um pequeno cochilo, levantou-se e foi até a garagem. Deu uma última olhada nas suas queridas plantas no jardim do pequeno quintal, e entrou no carro, rumo ao outro lado da cidade.

Era um lugar estranho e completamente não propício para um orc se estar, mas mesmo assim, ele não desistia de ir diariamente durante a noite até lá. Desde a noite em que encontraram Tikka, a vida de Nick e Daryl nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma, e a elfa marcou os dois, cada um de uma forma diferente. Um tempo depois da homenagem que foi prestada a eles e aos outros policiais que foram mortos, agentes da Força Tarefa Mágica reencontraram a elfa bright.

Ela contou a eles o que julgou necessário sobre a situação, ocultando principalmente o fato de que Nick voltou à vida e o plano dos Inferni de trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta. Pelo o que ela declarou, as autoridades competentes julgaram melhor coloca-la num programa de testemunhas. A própria Tikka pediu permissão para que estivesse sob a custódia e proteção de NIck e Daryl, já que sentia a falta dos dois. No fim das contas, agentes federais continuaram zelando pela segurança da elfa, mas permitiram que Jakoby e Ward soubessem de que ela estava bem e viva. 

Já que tanto NIck e Tikka eram sozinhos, ele decidiu visita-la todas as noites e Daryl o acompanhava ocasionalmente. O velho policial, mais experiente que agora seu tão novato parceiro, ainda era relutante com toda essa conversa de magia. Magia sempre foi um tabu desde os tempos de Jirak, e agora não era muito diferente. Nick sabia que o fato de ser um Bright assustava seu colega de trabalho e orc o respeitava e o entendia, depois de tudo que tinham passado. No entanto, a experiência de superar a morte só deixou NIck cada vez mais empolgado sobre o assunto. Além disso, ele julgava importante saber mais sobre magia, caso cruzasse com ela outra vez, assim Tikka tirava as dúvidas que ele tinha.

Nick estacionou o velho carro em frente ao prédio pequeno e simples, desceu, subiu a pequena escadaria, encarou os nomes ao lado de suas respectivas campainhas, até encontrar o simples T. que correspondia ao apartamento de Tikka. Tocou a campainha e esperou, um pouco depois a porta se abriu, revelando uma mocinha meio magrela, pálida e frágil. Olhando assim, qualquer um a julgaria doente, mas ela estava muito bem, apenas mantendo uma aparência que ajudava na sua própria segurança. Ela usava o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça, como sempre fazia.

-Boa noite Nick - Tikka deu um sorriso caloroso, embora tímido.

-Oi, boa noite, tudo bem com você? - ele respondeu enquanto ela abria caminho para deixá-lo entrar.

-Eu estou bem mas você... - Tikka se interrompeu sozinha - há alguma coisa errada? Daryl foi rude com você de novo?

-Não, ele não - Nick a tranquilizou - na verdade ele tem sido muito gentil comigo, na medida do possível pra ele, devo admitir, mas...

-Sim? - Tikka o instigou a continuar, enquanto agora eles subiam as escadas.

-Soube do tiroteio no Centro Educacional Orc Juvenil? - ele começou o assunto, entrando no apartamento e sentando-se no seu lugar de sempre do pequeno sofá.

-Vocês interceptaram o atirador? - mesmo que a televisão não havia divulgado os policiais envolvidos, Tikka pôde deduzir isso.

-Foi - Nick lamentou mais uma vez - um garoto humano atacando garotos orcs no seu próprio território. Se eu fosse mais rebelde, veria como um ato de guerra, e talvez até iria atrás dele.

-Mas você entende melhor do que ninguém que essa sempre foi a resposta errada - Tikka o compreendeu - isso tem te atormentado, não é? 

-É, isso e o estado da professora que estava no meio de tudo isso - ele lamentou ao lembrar de Judy - ela estava tão assustada quando eu e Daryl a tiramos da escola e depois... ela ainda parecia abalada.

-Onde a encontrou de novo? - Tikka ficou curiosa.

-Quando ela foi prestar depoimento - Nick esclareceu - foi hoje mais cedo. Eu até ofereci ajuda, sabe, se ela precisasse conversar com alguém...

-Ela aceitou, não? - a elfa temeu pelo amigo ter sido rejeitado.

-Aceitou sim - Nick assentiu - na verdade ela insistiu para que eu desse meu telefone, e na real, nem sei direito porque fiz isso.

-Eu sei - a elfa soou como uma criança esperta - porque você é um bom policial que sempre cumpre seu dever e uma boa pessoa.

-Ora, obrigado - Nick corou um pouco.

-Estou sendo sincera - Tikka sorriu e Nick pareceu um pouco mais aliviado de toda a situação que já lidava há dias agora.


	8. Capítulo 8

Judy voltou para casa da delegacia muito melhor do que pensava que voltaria, e sabia que devia tudo isso à Nick Jakoby. Ninguém ali além dele lhe daria a atenção que ela recebeu e por isso ela era grata. E pela primeira vez, depois de todo acidente, ela conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a experiência traumática. Agora seus pensamentos se enchiam do jeitinho tímido e constrangido do policial, que mesmo assim, não mediu esforços para conversar com ela. A pequena lembrança fez Judy sorrir.

Não havia muito o que fazer nesses dias sem aula, em que ela e seus alunos ainda estavam se recuperando do trauma. Se havia algo que Judy amava era estudar história, e era nisso que decidiu se concentrar no tempo livre que tinha agora. Relembrava os fatos desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas e o papel fundamental de Jirak nisso tudo. E é claro que a magia que perpassava tudo isso chamava a atenção dela, mas estudar Magia era algo comumente proibido. Não havia uma lei propriamente dita que proibia, mas procurar magia geralmente também significava procurar encrenca. Não significava que não existia livros sobre esse assunto, alguns daqueles liberados pelo governo, por maneira de dizer, estavam sob a posse de Judy, e foi neles que ela se aprofundou naquela noite em que tinha sido atendida por Nick Jakoby.

Por mais que amasse a leitura, aos pouco a atividade foi cansando Judy e ela sentiu que precisava descansar. Deitou-se esperando o sono chegar, mas nada dele vir. Parou para pensar em quando voltaria a trabalhar, se seus alunos estavam bem, se tudo poderia voltar ao normal de alguma forma. Todo trauma, com o tempo, ficava mais fácil de lidar, e era isso que ela esperava. Judy pensou em ligar para Nick, mas não achava que deveria, não naquele momento. Ele tinha sido tão gentil e ela não queria ser inconveniente. Pensou mais um pouco e então, achou melhor uma pequena mensagem.

Olá. Sou eu, Judy.

Judy não sabia porque ficou ansiosa por uma resposta. Ele deveria estar descansando, ocupado. Foi então que ouviu o som de notificação. Checou mais rápido que o normal.

Olá, como está?

Judy pensou por um bom momento antes de responder.

Vou indo. Espero não estar te incomodando.

Incomodando? Não sério, garanto que não.

Mesmo? Bom eu... desejo uma boa noite para você.

E eu o mesmo.

Aquela acabou sendo uma conversa estranha, pois nenhum dos dois sabia direito o que dizer. Queriam continuar a conversa, mas achavam aquele horário inconveniente e, no fim das contas, não tinham um assunto específico. Querendo ou não, sempre voltavam para o atentado na escola, o que ambos estavam tentando esquecer.

Foi então que Judy conseguiu ter uma ideia diferente, a tirando daquele estado de estar presa a um trauma, no entanto, seguraria a ansiedade e impaciência, pois a melhor hora de colocar seu plano em prática seria no dia seguinte.

Por hora, tentou ir dormir, e, agora, parecia que o sono chegaria mais rápido.


	9. Capítulo 9

Ward esperava encontrar Sherri tirando um cochilo ou trabalhando no horário de plantão, tanto um como o outro devido ao trabalho. De qualquer forma, naquela noite a encontrou assistindo ao noticiário, geralmente cheio de notícias ruins.

-Oi-ele anunciou sua chegada.

-Oi-a esposa sentou-se para falar com ele-chegou mais cedo hoje.

-Tivemos um raro dia calmo hoje-Daryl respondeu o motivo-cadê a Sofia?

-Quis ficar no quarto depois de jantar-Sherri disse-tudo bem?

-Tá, não é nada, não se preocupa à toa, tá legal?-Ward se desvencilhou de mais perguntas e foi ver como a filha estava.

-Sofia?-ele bateu na porta do quarto dela.

-Entra papai-ela o convidou.

-Tudo bem? Sua mãe disse que venho logo depois de jantar pra cá-ele se sentou na cama dela para ouvi-la.

-Mamãe estava um pouco nervosa, eu preferi deixá-la sozinha-Sofia deu de ombros.

-Sabe me dizer porque ela estava nervosa?-quis saber Daryl, levemente preocupado.

-Não queria que você saísse de novo depois do jantar-Sofia contou-ela desconfia de que não esteja com seus amigos ou no trabalho, porque você tem poucos amigos, o que é bem verdade.

-Por que ela mesma não me perguntou?-Daryl murmurou para si mesmo-é porque ela sabe que não vai gostar da resposta. Olha Sofia, não ligue pra isso tá? Isso é problema de adulto, entre mim e sua mãe, nós dois é que temos que resolver.

-Mas que problema é esse afinal de contas?-Sofia já estava ficando incomodada com a situação.

-Posso te contar um segredo?-o pai dela suspirou-promete que vai guardar com você e não vai contar pra ninguém, muito menos pra sua mãe?

-Isso não parece certo mas acho que te entendo-Sofia não pode deixar de comentar.

-Certo é que...-Daryl reuniu coragem-quando saio depois do jantar é pra ver o Nick e a Tikka.

-Disse que não a viu nunca mais - Sofia notou a mentira - por que? Por que não pode contar pra mamãe sobre eles? Eu sei que ela não gosta de outras espécies, mas... eles são seus amigos, não são?

-Eles... - Ward ainda não sabia como os considerar - bom, eu e Nick estamos ajudando a protege-la ainda e, sabe, não é totalmente seguro estar perto da Tikka.

-E mesmo assim você a visita - a menina ficou irritada com a contrariedade do pai - pra quem ela é perigosa e por que? Tem que me contar porque não estou entendendo nada.

Daryl fez uma careta de espanto.

-Imagina eu... - confessou - estou tão perdido quanto você, pode crer, mas... evito falar onde vou pra sua mãe porque eu sei que ela não aprovaria.

-Você faz uma coisa boa que, talvez pra mamãe, é algo ruim - Sofia refletiu - agora eu entendo. Não se preocupa, não conto nada, vou guardar seu segredo.

-Obrigado - o pai estava comovido com o apoio da filha.

-Mas não deixe de ser amigo deles, tá legal? - ela recomendou.

-Tá bom, Sofia, por você eu vou tentar - ele prometeu.

-E por Nick e Tikka também - ela acrescentou.

-Por eles também - Ward concordou.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto Sofia pegava no sono,

Daryl pensava e refletia no dilema que estava vivendo ultimamente, ele via que Nick era um cara legal, alguém mais bondoso e corajoso do que ele mesmo, que ansiava por sua amizade, e agora, depois de tudo, Daryl admitia que Nick merecia ser seu amigo, só não sabia se ele era digno de ser amigo de Nick. Sendo assim, algo que Daryl conseguia conciliar no momento é que Nick era um bom companheiro e por isso o tratava bem enquanto estavam trabalhando e sozinhos, só que estender esse bom tratamento a outros orcs ainda era difícil para o policial humano. No trabalho mesmo, Ward não era de começar zombarias idiotas por causa de Nick, mas quando os outros faziam graça, por mais que não risse, ou participasse, não ousava defender Nick na frente dos outros. 

Outro dos seus problemas era o fato de ele ser um bright. Esse era o seu pior pesadelo desde o dia em que haviam lutado contra os Inferni, como e porque todo aquele poder tinha saído dele, combinado com a maldita varinha. Algo assim poderia acontecer de novo? Daryl conjecturava que estar em contato direto demais com Tikka poderia criar problemas de nível mágico para ele, por isso evitava Nick e a elfa o quanto podia. 

Olhando Sofia dormir, tinha medo de que um dia a filha fosse como ele, uma bright, podendo ser perseguida e caçada como eles foram naquela fatídica noite.


	10. Capítulo 10

Os dias de espera até que a Polícia de LA e seus peritos liberassem a escola e a sala de aula de Judy eram lentos e melancólicos para ela. Era difícil esquecer do incidente e pior ainda lidar com ele sozinha. Lembrou-se da ajuda que Nick Jakoby havia lhe oferecido, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava desesperada e disposta a aceitar sentia-se culpada em abusar da boa vontade dele.

Depois de mandar aquele pequeno SMS, foi criando coragem de procurá-lo pessoalmente. Só não sabia a que hora do dia fazer isso, já que Nick trabalhava o dia todo.

As horas livres de Judy iam sendo preenchidas com seu planejamento de aula, pensando também em como seus alunos voltariam depois do tempo de recuperação. De uma coisa ela sabia, teria que ser mais forte que eles. Contariam com ela para dar apoio e consolo nos dias que viriam. Era por isso que Judy procurava conforto para ela mesma, para que ficasse bem o suficiente para apoiar seus alunos.

Quando sentiu a barriga roncar, ela pediu uma pizza e enquanto esperava, continuava lendo sobre Magia, chegando a termos pouquíssimo explicados. Sabia dos mitos e mistérios sobre a varinha mágica, considerada uma arma nuclear e sobre os poucos e raros Brights que podiam empunha-las. Comeu quase toda a pizza, sem perceber que devorava uma fatia após outra, de tão distraída que estava. Foi quando deu 7:30 pm que decidiu tomar coragem e ir atrás de Nick, já que precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar. Tomou trem após trem em três estações de metrô, tentando passar desapercebida no meio da multidão. Antes que desse 8 da noite, Judy estava tomando fôlego à porta de Nick, prestes a bater. Até ser interrompida por ele mesmo.

-Srta. Snow?-Nick ficou confuso ao vê-la ali-está tudo bem? O que faz aqui? Não, que não pudesse me procurar é que... não esperava que viesse pessoalmente me procurar.

-Ah me desculpa-Judy sentiu-se sem graça-eu percebi, você já está de saída e eu estou te atrapalhando, eu sinto muito mesmo...

-Judy...-o próprio Nick se surpreendeu ao chamá-la pelo primeiro nome -eu vejo que está bastante aflita, por que não entra um pouco? Posso avisar a Tikka que não vou lá hoje.

-É a sua namorada não é?-Judy tentou deduzir e se sentiu triste-atrapalhei o encontro de vocês...

Nick se viu obrigado a usar uma tática policial, tocar o braço dela, para reafirmar sua presença, para que ela prestasse total atenção nele.

-Tikka é uma amiga, nada além disso, te garanto-ele esclareceu-agora entre por favor.

Ele pediu com toda calma e Judy acabou aceitando finalmente.

Suspirou e seguiu o policial para sua casa adentro. Observou o simples apartamento, pequeno mas confortável, sem nenhum sinal de que vinha alguém ali com frequência.

-Fique à vontade-Nick ofereceu e ela sentou-se no sofá, se sentindo tímida outra vez.

-Eu me sinto mal por ter feito você perder seu compromisso-Judy lamentou mais uma vez-eu... não sabia mais o que fazer, eu... na verdade, Nick é que, precisava de alguén pra conversar sobre o tiroteio. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos, não sei como vou poder confortar meus alunos quando voltarmos à escola e, tenho medo de que aconteça de novo.

Nick se abaixou à frente dela, ignorando a própria timidez, tomando as mãos dela, sentindo o tremor de Judy.

-Infelizmente não posso garantir que não vai acontecer-ele disse explicando-uma violência pequena ou grande nós sempre vamos sofrer, mas precisa ter esperança, mesmo que raramente não aconteça nada, nas ainda assim há a possibilidade de tudo ficar bem. Tente acreditar nisso.

-Eu... preciso tentar de novo crer que vai ficar tudo bem-Judy apertou mais um pouco as mãos de Nick-tenho medo de sair e... ver algo como aquilo de novo. Sei que não estamos isentos disso, eu... só queria lidar melhor com isso.

-Sabe, eu tive um trauma como o seu durante muito tempo-Nick começou a contar, agora sentado ao lado dela-deixei meu parceiro ser baleado, só fiquei realmente bem depois que conversamos sobre isso. Eu expliquei meus motivos. E... conforme o tempo está passando, acho que o Daryl está começando a me entender melhor.

-Daryl... seu parceiro...-por um momento a mente de Judy se atentou a outro assunto-era o policial humano que estava com você naquele dia?

-Ele mesmo-Nick confirmou.

-Ele foi gentil comigo-lembrou-se Judy-muito diferente da maioria dos policiais.

-Ele está começando a mudar, como eu disse-constatou Nick mais uma vez-Mesmo que não queira admitir.

-Mas sabe, pelo menos, ele está mudando, o que já é um começo, e um tanto promissor, você pode começar a ter um pouco de-Judy comentou.

-Esperança-Nick respondeu logo depois.

-Era o que eu estava pensando-ela concordou-talvez deveria ver a minha situação assim também. Acho que já estou melhor para voltar pra casa, desculpe de novo por incomodá-lo.

-Não, não é incômodo nenhum-Nick assegurou-sério, confie em mim. Aliás se não estivesse com pressa, a convidaria pata ir comigo até a casa da minha amiga.

-Na verdade, isso soou como um convite-Judy percebeu mas viu que Nick não falou por mal-eu não sei se deveria aceitar...

-Venha, por favor-ele insistiu.

-Está bem Nick-ela já confiava nele o suficiente para ir com ele onde quer que ele a levasse.


	11. Capítulo 11

Durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento de Tikka na Cidade dos Elfos, Judy decidiu ficar bem quieta e refletir em como tinha parado ali, no carro de um estranho que seu coração recusava chamar assim. Nick, desde que tinha o conhecido, sempre lhe passava uma tranquilidade e calma que não sentia com nenhuma outra pessoa. Reparando nele, notou que sua ansiedade e preocupação tinham sumido, e ele estava muito mais descontraído. Ainda assim, o silêncio pairava. Judy decidiu mudar isso.

-Então, como é a sua amiga elfa? Não quero soar rude, mas há alguma coisa... assim, algo ruim nela, ou talvez um assunto que eu deva evitar?

-Ah não há nada de errado com a Tikka, ela é um doce, talvez um pouco agitada quando está animada mas nada além disso, a não ser...-Nick fez uma pausa, sua expressão sombria de repente.

-Algo delicado, não?-ela deduziu.

Nick se inclinou, como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém, mesmo estando só os dois ali. Era a cautela de policial aparecendo.

-Já deve ter ouvido falar dos Inferni?-ele sussurrou perto de Judy.

-Inferni?-Judy quase pulou do banco-apesar do status de lenda deles, sempre acreditei na sua existência.

-Bom, Tikka era parte deles mas se rebelou-Nick voltou a ficar mais calmo agora-não concordou em nada com a dita missão dele.

-A velha profecia que o Lorde das Trevas retornaria-Judy recordou os próprios estudos de História-então os Inferni são reais, e sua amiga de alguma forma conseguiu escapar deles. Alguém com essa coragem vale a pena conhecer.

-Bom ela não fez tudo sozinha, só que...-Nick se conteve, lembrando que sua aventura sobrenatural também era um caso arquivado e confidencial.

-Não precisa me contar se não quiser-Judy entendeu-imagino que a ajudou de alguma forma e ficaram amigos.

-Simplificando, é basicamente isso-ele admitiu-mas não se preocupe, Tikka é uma excelente pessoa. Vai gostar dela.

Judy apenas assentiu e sorriu contidamente, e escolheu continuar a viagem em silêncio. Ao observar Nick, podia sentir as coisas horríveis que ele havia presenciado e guardado para si. Muito mais coisas do que ela talvez, mas quando se era um orc, não se estava isento de presenciar violência. No entanto, apesar de tudo, havia um entusiasmo, uma animação contida, uma delicadeza, uma vontade de ajudar a tudo e a todos, que nada poderia parar. Judy se perguntou onde Nick edtava todo esse tempo e porque não tinha o conhecido antes, em circunstâncias melhores. Não sabia direito o motivo, mas queria sempre a companhia dele a partir dali.


	12. Capítulo 12

Judy esperava que o lugar onde Tikka morava seria mais sofisticado e chique por ficar na cidade dos Elfos, mas a simplicidade do lugar ajudou a orc a se sentir menos apreensiva em conhecer a elfa. Juntos, Nick e Judy subiram o prédio e se dirigiram ao apartamento da amiga dele. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou. Tikka deu um pulo do sofá, se desconcentrando do programa que estava assistindo na TV. Ela estranhou a demora da chegada de Nick, e ao ouvir alguém à sua porta, imaginou que só poderia ser ele, por isso correu para atender.

-Oi Nick - a jovem elfa sorriu ao abrir a porta - pensei que não vinha mais? Oh, trouxe mais alguém! Seria a Judy?

-Ah... - Judy esboçou surpresa, sentindo-se meio constrangida porque Tikka já a conhecia de alguma forma, NIck devia ter contado sobre ela.

-Essa é Judy Snow - Nick se interpôs entre elas para evitar o constrangimento - Judy, essa é minha amiga Tikka.

-Então você é Judy? - a elfa apertou sua mão - muito prazer em conhecê-la, entre por favor.

A pobre convidada inusitada estava mortificada de vergonha, mas engoliu o forte sentimento e seguiu Tikka apartamento adentro. Judy se apegou à simpatia da anfitriã para aceitar o convite.

Nick deixou que Judy entrasse primeiro, e Tikka indicou à orc um lugar especial no sofá para se sentar.

-Obrigada-Judy agradeceu e aceitou a cortesia-você disse que Nick te falou de mim, mas ele me contou um pouco de você, quer dizer, acabou de contar.

-É, somos amigos há um tempo, devido... circunstâncias complicadas-a elfa escolheu bem as palavras.

-Mas apesar de tudo continuamos amigos-Nick ponderou com um sorriso.

-Imagino que tenha sido algo muito complicado mesmo-comentou Judy-e conseguiram superar o que passaram?

-Bastante, mas não completamente-de repente Tikka pareceu sábia apesar de jovem-você aprende a lidar com isso, com o tempo.

-É, acho que o tempo cura tudo mesmo-Judy teve que concordar, um pouco comovida.

Toda a lembrança do acidente ainda doía e a enchia de medo. Mas apesar dos pesares, ela ainda estava ali.

-Estão com fome? Posso pedir uma pizza!-ofereceu Tikka tentando aliviar o clima pesado.

-Ah, não, não - se constrangeu Judy - você nem estava esperando por mim e agora estou aqui te dando despesa.

-Judy, você é amiga do Nick, e portanto minha amiga também, e meus amigos não me dão trabalho-Tikka resolveu.

-Exceto Ward-Nick murmurou, o que fez a elfa rir.

Aquilo ajudou Judy a se sentir mais confortável.

-Eu aceito se me deixarem recompensar um outro dia-ofereceu a convidada.

-Fechado - Tikka aceitou e saiu para ligar pedindo a pizza.

-Ela é muito legal-reforçou Judy a Nick.

-É sim, tenho sorte de ter boas amigas, isso inclui você-assegurou Nick.

Agora Judy finalmente se sentia bem.

Esperaram a pizza chegar depois que Tikka ligou para a pizzaria, e a elfa se juntou aos orcs;

-Então você é professora? - perguntou ela a Judy - Nick me disse, e você leciona o que?

-História - Judy estava contente sobre o que saber conversar - era uma das minhas matérias favoritas na escola e, foi por isso que quis estudar história. Além disso, nunca focavam muito na história dos orcs na escola, quer dizer, somos mais que o povo que se aliou ao Lorde das Trevas. Até mesmo na nossa escola tínhamos um certo receio de falar de Jirak.

-Ele é o seu grande herói não é? - a elfa mostrou um pouco de simpatia pela situação.

-É sim - a professora confirmou - mesmo que esqueçam dele, nós não esquecemos, ele continua sendo um exemplo pra nós.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas sei sobre o que está falando - a jovem elfa soou um pouco triste - elfos são privilegiados, mas eu me sinto justamente o contrário. Porque eu queria uma vida simples, normal... ainda não consegui eu acho, mas Nick e Daryl tem me ajudado.

-Eu espero ter ajudado um pouco nisso - Judy desejou - vocês ten feito muito por mim.

-Não há de que - Tikka sorriu.

-Não sei bem o que fiz de diferente, mas de nada - Nick soou um pouco tímido, mas sincero.

-O pouco que fez significa muito pra mim - a orc esclareceu - como insistir pra eu vir aqui.

-Ah sim - Nick entendeu.

O trio sorriu junto e a pizza chegou naquele momento. Ao jantarem, continuaram felizes por estarem na companhia um do outro.


	13. Capítulo 13

Antes que ficasse muito tarde, Nick se despediu de Tikka e Judy concordou que já estava na hora de ir também.

-Volte sempre que você quiser - a elfa disse a orc - nem precisa esperar o Nick te trazer, vou ficar muito feliz se vir me visitar de novo.

-É sério ? - Judy se surpreendeu ao ver que Tikka tinha gostado tanto dela.

-É claro - a elfa deu outro sorriso entusiasmado.

-Bom, sendo assim, eu venho, quando puder - resolveu a professora - obrigada por tudo, tchau.

-Tchau - Tikka acenou - nos vemos amanhã à noite, Nick?

-Sim, pode esperar por mim - recomendou o policial - se acontecer algum imprevisto, te aviso.

-Certo, então até amanhã! - disse Tikka por fim e os orcs tomaram seu caminho de volta pra casa.

-Eu nem sei como te agradecer por ter me trazido com você - Judy, agora se sentindo mais à vontade começou a conversar - e olha que eu nem queria vir, porque achei que ia te incomodar...

-Não, não, de maneira nenhuma - Nick balançou a cabeça - eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo, quer dizer... Gostei, gostei de você ter vindo.

-E eu também - Judy sorriu - vou vir mais vezes.

Faltando poucos dias para que Judy voltasse a dar aulas e todos os alunos voltassem à sua rotina, a professora conseguiu se acalmar e lidar melhor com o atentado. O cuidado e a atenção que Nick teve com ela foi o que a fez se sentir melhor, a começar a pensar que, mesmo que houvesse violência no mundo, ela não deveria deixar isso impedi-la de trabalhar, de fazer seu melhor para que seus alunos crescessem com esperança.

Ao passar pelos corredores da escola, Judy percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta do lugar. Andou até a sala dos professores, conferiu seu armário, todos os livros que se lembrava ter deixado guardados ainda estavam lá. Pegou o que usaria para dar aulas naquele dia e foi para sua sala de aula. Pouco antes de entrar, diminuiu seus passos e parou um pouco. Respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta, lembrando-se de ser forte por seus alunos.

Judy então entrou, e, para sua surpresa, foi recebida com muitos "Srta. Snow!" animados e até mesmo abraços dos alunos mais carinhosos.

-Ah, também senti falta de vocês... - Judy murmurou e riu, então depois reorganizou a turma para dar início a aula.

Quando ela começou a retomar a última matéria que eles tinham visto, parecia estranho estar ali de volta, explicando as coisas, mas aos poucos, foi ficando feliz ao falar, percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta disso, e como ainda levava jeito para ser professora.

O sino que indicava que sua aula tinha acabado, bateu antes que ela pudesse iniciar o novo capítulo do livro didático, e, assim, ela retornou à sala dos professores. No seu tempo de intervalo e restante do dia, reorganizaria seus planos de aula e para o resto do semestre.

Os outros professores lhe deram um oi ríspido ou desinteressado por educação, mas mesmo com essa indiferença que ela já estava acostumada, Judy percebia que os outros professores também estavam sentindo o peso das lembranças do atentado.

A srta. Snow se concentrou no trabalho pelo resto do dia, e ao findar dele, o julgou como produtivo, saindo da escola levemente contente. Mas ver quem a esperava, no carro da polícia e tudo mais, a surpreendeu. Nick só podia estar ali por causa dela.

-NIck, oi, desculpa eu perguntar, mas o que tá fazendo? - Judy se sentiu sem graça, mas mesmo assim conseguiu fazer a pergunta.

-Eu não queria deixar você ir sozinha pra casa, então... - o policial parou um pouco, também nervoso como a professora - vim te dar uma carona.

-Mas no carro da polícia? - Judy continuou - não acha meio exagerado? Eu sei que você é policial mas... desculpa Nick, eu devia era estar agradecendo, então, muito obrigada pela carona.

-Quer dizer que vai aceitar ou não? - Jakoby ficou confuso.

-Sim, sim, eu vou, não tem como eu dizer não - Judy acabou sorrindo e entrando no carro.

-Sabe... - Nick disse um tempo depois - eu pensei que seria mais seguro ir embora no carro da polícia e na companhia de um policial.

-É bondade sua Nick - ela sorriu - e eu acho que está certo, obrigada pelo seu esforço.

Não tinha como Judy ficar irritada ou incomodada por muito tempo com os cavalheirismos de Nick, apesar dos exageros. Ela sabia que as intenções dele eram as melhores possíveis. Eles levaram o resto do trajeto ouvindo a rádio orc, mesmo que Judy, sendo uma orc, não gostava de todas as músicas que seu povo produzia. 

-E aqui nos despedimos - disse Judy ao chegarem em frente à sua casa - não sei como te agradecer Nick.

-Acho que eu sei - ele hesitou, mas decidiu ir em frente - deixa eu fazer isso, todo dia?

-Hã... - a professora se sentiu tão lisonjeada que não sabia como reagir.

-Se disser não, tudo bem, eu entendo, eu... não queria - Nick olhou pra baixo frustrado.

-É que ninguém se preocupou tanto comigo como você - a professora confessou - digo, fora os meus pais, eu gosto muito de você NIck, e vai ser um prazer ter sua companhia todo dia.

-Ah que bom! - o policial chegou a rir de alegria - então, nos vemos amanhã?

-Te espero na saída da escola - ela deu um sorriso e desceu do carro - sem falta oficial Jakoby.

-Entendido Prof. Snow - ele sorriu de volta, acenou, e dirigiu rumo à sua noite de trabalho.

Ambos compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento de alegria e felicidade por terem um ao outro como amigo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Nick se levantou pela manhã, pronto para o novo dia de trabalho, notando que estava um pouco mais animado que o normal. Ele amava seu trabalho, mas a rotina dele, nem tanto. Ele podia ser um policial condecorado agora, mas não quer dizer que todos o viam com esse respeito. No entanto, aos poucos, ele estava se acostumando com essa situação toda.

No caminho até a delegacia, começou a pensar no porque agora as coisas pareciam que seriam mais leves, ou pelo menos mais fáceis de se lidar. Nick começou a desejar que o dia passasse rápido, para que apenas chegasse a hora de ver Judy novamente. O sorriso dela, tão raro de se ver, estava encravado em sua memória, e automaticamente, o fazia sorrir também, o que o fez achar que Daryl o chamaria de bobão por estar sorrindo à toa.

Foi então que percebeu o que significava tudo aquilo. Tinha sentido outras vezes, mas nunca fora correspondido. Será que Judy sentia o mesmo? Estaria Nick disposto a perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco da resposta dela ser negativa?

Com dificuldade, Nick se concentrou nas ocupações do dia, na urgência de seu trabalho. Ainda assim, nos momentos mais tranquilos da sua ronda, que eram raros, sua mente estava distraída, o que Ward notou na hora.

-O que quê tá pegando Nick? - perguntou ele ao parceiro - você tá com uma cara de bobão, essa é a sua cara orc de que tem alguma coisa errada. Então fala logo porque tá me deixando preocupado.

-Tá mesmo preocupado comigo? - aquilo assustou Nick um pouco.

-Cara, eu não admito muito, sei que não falo isso em voz alta, mas de verdade, te considero um amigo agora - Ward confessou e Jakoby notou a sinceridade em sua voz.

-Mesmo? - aquilo impressionou Nick - eu... Puxa, nem sei o que dizer...

-Eu sei - respondeu Daryl cheio de certeza - o que tá te incomodando. Anda, desembucha.

-Certo... - Nick suspirou, criando coragem, afinal não era um assunto muito fácil de se falar sobre - lembra a professora que nós tiramos do tiroteio na escola? Bem, eu tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor e, eu acho que talvez, eu... Eu possa... De verdade...

-Já entendi, Nick, não precisa dizer o resto - Ward deu um tapinha no ombro do colega como sinal de conforto - gosta mesmo dela, de verdade, a ponto de fazer você gaguejar.

-Não ri, é sério, por favor - o orc ficou indignado com as risadas de Daryl.

-Desculpa, desculpa, é claro que é sério, já estive no seu lugar, Sherri sempre foi difícil, e não foi mais fácil quando eu a conheci - Daryl foi explicando - mas... Dependendo da personalidade da srta. Snow, não custa nada você se declarar.

-Você lembra o nome dela? Legal da sua parte, é um sinal de consideração - aquilo comoveu Nick - posso até tentar falar o que eu sinto, mas... Tenho medo dela me rejeitar.

-Bom, se isso acontecer, eu posso tentar te confortar - ofereceu Daryl, meio brincando, meio sério - só não garanto que as minhas palavras tenham algum efeito em você.

-Ainda assim agradeço sua preocupação - Nick deu um sorriso - eu sei que é de verdade.

-É claro que é, claro que é - Ward deu um tapa no ombro do parceiro, o que o fez se assustar, mas rir logo em seguida.

Continuaram o dia patrulhando Los Angeles e, mesmo preocupado com o que diria a Judy, não deixou de se concentrar no trabalho e por enquanto, pensar nela, não o fez se distrair, ao contrário, fez se concentrar ainda mais.

No fim do dia, ao se separar e despedir de Daryl, seu nervosismo voltou.

-Ei, Jakoby, você é o cara mais durão que eu conheço, você consegue falar, não duvida disso cara - Ward aconselhou mais uma vez.

-Obrigado - Nick disse e então dirigiu rumo à escola, pra se encontrar com Judy como sempre fazia agora.

A professora não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a viatura da polícia. À essa altura, já estava acostumada com o exagero de Nick em sua proteção e, no fundo, gostava da preocupação que ele tinha com ela.

-Nem um segundo atrasado, Nick - sorriu Judy ao se encontrar com ele - aposto que é o policial mais pontual da corporação.

-Sabe que eu acho que pode ser verdade? - ele respondeu no seu jeitinho inocente - sempre sou o primeiro a chegar...

-Eu estava brincando, mas você levou a sério - demonstrou Judy.

-Desculpe, só quis tentar continuar a conversa - Nick se sentiu envergonhado.

-Não precisa se desculpar, não fez nada de errado Nick - Judy falou suavemente - eu gosto do seu jeito.

-Gosta mesmo? - Jakoby ficou surpreso.

-Sim, senão não aceitaria sua carona - Judy fez outra brincadeira, mas essa tinha um fundo de sinceridade.

-Se importa se eu... - O próprio Nick se interrompeu, nervoso, sem saber se completaria a frase.

-Pode falar Nick - Judy permitiu.

-Eu... - ele tentou de novo - faz um tempo que estou pensando uma coisa a seu respeito, é que... Eu, realmente gosto muito de você, e...

-Também gosto de você Nick - Judy respondeu primeiramente por cortesia, mas sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, se sentiu lisonjeada, mas não sabia como responder, se teria a mesma coragem dele.

-Então, você aceitaria sair comigo, um dia desses aí, não sei, eu... - ele disse com confiança, mas foi ficando nervoso de novo.

-Olha, eu ia gostar muito - a srta. Snow sorriu, agradecida por ter outra oportunidade para expressar seus sentimentos - só temos que combinar o dia.

-Tá bem, só me fala quando você pode - a alegria de Nick espantou o nervosismo de vez.

-Que tal sábado à noite, podemos ver... Não sei, gosta de ir ao cinema? - sugeriu ela.

-Quase não vou ao cinema, não é porque não gosto, mas vai ser um prazer ir com você - ele finalmente relaxou.

-Então, estamos combinados? - Judy disse, se preparando pra descer do carro.

-Combinado - Nick concordou - te vejo sábado.

-Até lá - Judy desceu do carro - tchau Nick!

-Tchau - ele se despediu.

Mal podia aguentar a alegria que estava sentindo. Já era um avanço, mesmo que ainda não se declarasse.


	15. Capítulo 15

Judy não sabia o que fazer enquanto esperava pela chegada de Nick. Tinha medo das intenções dele em relação a ela. Ela mesma já tinha decidido admitir que talvez tivesse começado a gostar do policial um pouco mais do que só como um amigo. E talvez nessa ideia de ir ao cinema, Nick só estava sendo gentil, se oferecendo para fazê-la se sentir melhor depois de tudo que ela tinha passado, como ele tinha feito desde então. Independente das intenções de Nick, Judy estava conformada em passar um tempo, fazendo uma atividade diferente com um dos seus únicos amigos. Tinha poucos amigos, mas Nick era bom amigo.

Tentou se distrair com o que estava passando na TV, mudou do noticiário, para alguns seriados, sem prestar muita atenção. Só tentava se acalmar e não ficar nervosa quanto ao suposto encontro. Não, não era assim que ela queria ver isso, ela só passaria um tempo com um amigo.

A campainha a despertou do breve devaneio, então se levantou, dando um suspiro, antes de abrir a porta.

-Nick! - a voz de Judy saiu esganiçada por seu nervosismo, o que a deixou meio sem graça.

-Oi, Judy, já está pronta - Nick disse o óbvio como sempre, o que fez Judy sorrir - então, só falta a gente ir...

-Pois é... - ela respondeu, vendo que os dois estavam igualmente sem graça.

Mas por que aquilo tudo se eram amigos? Se viam todos os dias praticamente e sempre conversavam. Ambos decidiram ignorar o constrangimento e apenas andaram em silêncio até o carro. Ao tomarem seus lugares, o ambiente familiar os deixou mais relaxados.

-Então o que quer assistir? - Nick propôs a Judy, sendo um cavalheiro, deixando-a escolher.

-Ah eu pensei que você tinha escolhido, já que você deu a ideia - Judy foi sincera - eu nem sei direito o que está passando agora...

-Eu... Dei uma olhada antes de irmos e... Tem esse chamado Campo de Guerra, eu me interessei por esse,mas se não gostar, podemos ver outra coisa... - disse ele meio hesitante.

-Nick - Judy acabou sorrindo - esqueceu que eu sou uma professora de história? Pelo título, deve ser sobre alguma grande guerra histórica, e eu me interesso por filmes assim.

-Fico feliz que você tenha gostado - o policial sorriu de volta, contente por ter agradado a amiga.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio, até chegarem ao cinema. Enfrentaram uma fila modesta para comprar o ingresso e as pipocas. E então escolheram um bom lugar pra se sentar, apenas ansiosos com o filme, esquecendo-se um pouco da pressão de estarem num encontro. Assim que o filme começou, se atentaram totalmente na história.

Um soldado orc se alista no exército relutantemente, vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, o que ele queria era poder defender a família de perto e não de longe. No entanto, ele encarou se tornar um soldado, sob o comando de um general humano cruel, o que era estranho já que durante certa época o exército dividia suas tropas por raça.   
Conforme o filme foi se desenrolando, o orc teve que fazer alianças com soldados de outras raças, já que eles se encontraram encurralados. No fim, todos colocaram suas diferenças de lado e conseguiram vencer seus raptores, fazendo com que o soldado orc voltasse como um herói para casa.

Tanto Judy como Nick tinham suas críticas a fazer ao filme.

-O que achou do filme? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, o que os fez rir.

-Fala você primeiro Judy - pediu Nick.

-Está bem, obrigada - ela agradeceu a gentileza dele - achei meio clichê fazerem o humano o vilão, por mais que ainda haja separações não oficiais e seja difícil pra nós, nem todos são assim. Além disso, é um anacronismo um comandante humano numa tropa orc.

-É, eu sei disso, e por mais que ele tenha sido cruel a princípio, você viu que o soldado Hentryz impressionou o comandante no fim das contas, talvez os cineastas fizeram com a intenção de mostrar que orcs são muito mais do que os humanos pensam - contrapôs Nick.

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado Nick, é um bom argumento e uma boa análise - considerou Judy - afinal, o Hentryz realmente voltou pra casa como um herói. E foi essa a impressão que o filme quis passar, mas, parece que não fizeram isso por pura pena do nosso povo.

-Não, não, sei disso, deixei de ser ingênuo sobre essas coisas faz um tempo - confessou o policial.

-Não Nick, ser ingênuo não é sempre sinônimo de ser trouxa, como dizem as crianças... - Judy tentou confortá-lo - você tenta ver o lado bom de tudo, e isso é uma qualidade, só não pode deixar o mal te enganar.

-Não, não deixo, infelizmente eu sei bem o quanto as pessoas podem ser más - ele ainda parecia triste - mas obrigado pelo elogio, isso foi... muito legal você fazer isso.

-Eu disse a verdade - declarou Judy, sem receios, era claro que seus sentimentos por Jakoby guardados até agora estavam transparecendo no momento - você é um grande orc.

-Não, eu não sou tão assim, só tento fazer minha parte - Nick deu de ombros, mas num momento de comoção, fixou seu olhar na srta. Snow.

-E nada fará você desistir de continuar fazendo sua parte - disse Judy baixinho, se aproximando um pouco mais dele.

-Espera, espera por favor, eu... - Nick a interrompeu de repente, a fazendo se assustar por um instante - tem algo que preciso te dizer, e parece que tudo tá conspirando pra que eu diga agora, então, Judy, digo isso com todo respeito, mas eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo, muito mais que uma amiga.

-É verdade? Sério? - a professora começou a perder o fôlego, dando suspiros curtos um atrás do outro - é que... nos últimos dias, eu... tenho pensado muito nisso, e eu acho, que eu, eu tenho os mesmos sentimentos por você. 

Houve um entendimento entre ambos, e o beijo que os uniu de vez no momento, foi inevitável.


	16. Capítulo 16

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor entre os dois, até que Judy criou coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

-Isso foi... - disse ela com vergonha - bom, muito bom, eu...

-Se não se importa - Nick tomou coragem também - gostaria de me desculpas se a ofendi, com... Você sabe...

-Não, Nick, não ofendeu - Judy conseguiu rir - eu gosto mesmo de você, o que aconteceu foi... Reflexo disso, porque é real de ambas as partes, é só que... O que me preocupa é... Como fica o nosso relacionamento agora?

-Sim, sim, claro tem razão - Nick retomou, tomando uma postura séria - queria que você, Judy, fosse minha namorada, ia me deixar muito feliz.

-Mesmo? Eu... - ela riu, um pouco emocionada - era justamente isso que estava esperando você me perguntar.

-E qual sua resposta? - ele deu um sorriso sincero como de uma criança.

-Sim, mil vezes sim - ela assentiu e dessa vez ele não hesitou em beijá-la, sentindo Judy retribuir seu carinho.

Antes que se separassem, deram um abraço, como que para selar seu compromisso.

-Então, te vejo amanhã? - Nick perguntou, ansioso por vê-la novamente.

-Bem, amanhã é domingo - Judy riu um pouquinho, mas por dentro também queria ver Nick o mais rápido possível - mas podemos almoçar juntos, o que acha? Eu te espero aqui, está bem?

-Tudo bem - ele assentiu entendendo - e segunda, ainda posso te dar uma carona?

-Nick, eu vou amar se o meu namorado continuar me buscando no trabalho - ela explicou e sorriu - então estamos combinados.

-Estamos, com certeza estamos - Nick disse encantado.

Judy riu baixinho, mas achou uma graça a reação do namorado.

-Até amanhã Nick - ela beijou o rosto dele, se despedindo.

-Tchau, Judy - ele acenou e então dirigiu de volta pra casa, mal podendo acreditar na sorte que tivera.

Sua coragem de se declarar sinceramente foi recompensada.

Foi muito estranho para Judy acordar naquele dia de trabalho. Era difícil se concentrar nas suas tarefas diárias quando seus pensamentos se voltavam todos para o fato de que era namorada de Nick agora. Nick que era sempre tão gentil e amável, constrangido, mas corajoso de um jeito que só ele podia ser. Coragem para ser um policial e coragem para contar seus sentimentos a ela.

Juntos, eles agora trilhariam um mesmo caminho, ajudando um ao outro, mantendo companhia um ao outro, unidos por um amor que nunca esperavam encontrar em sua vida. A solidão constante parecia estar os deixando para trás de vez.

Era isso que motivava Judy, ela não se sentiria mais sozinha, podendo sempre contar com Nick.

Não tinha como não notar que Nick parecia diferente no dia seguinte, foi o que Ward notou assim que o encontrou pela manhã, antes que começassem sua ronda.

-Tá fazendo uma cara que eu nunca vi antes - disse Daryl desconfiado ao parceiro - mas de algum jeito ela faz você ficar bonito, e olha que isso é impossível.

-Tá, tá bom Daryl - Nick revirou os olhos diante das declarações do amigo - pode parar com a palhaçada, eu vou te contar porque.

-Não, eu não perguntei nada - Ward levantou as mãos na defensiva - só fala se você quiser.

-Ah mas você ia perguntar logo, eu sei, e eu também sei que se eu não te responder, vai me encher o dia todo até conseguir o que quer, estou certo ou estou errado, hein? - NIck terminou com uma expressão sugestiva, como se tivesse pego Ward no seu plano de descobrir o que era.

-Só conta logo, orc - Ward acabou rindo.

-Bom, você tem muito a ver com isso, na verdade - replicou Jakoby - é que eu segui seu conselho de falar com a Judy e, pra minha grata surpresa, ela também gosta de mim e nós estamos namorando.

-Não! - Ward disse um pouco mais alto - tá de brincadeira, cara? Uau, Nick! Isso é... bacana, muito bacana! Fico feliz por você, de verdade.

-É, eu sei - Nick sorriu - valeu parceiro.

Ao final do dia, Judy se segurou para não ir correndo até a viatura da polícia, já que estava comovida e animada por ver Nick mais uma vez ali, disposto a buscá-la todos os dias, mesmo antes de serem namorados. Seus sorrisos um para o outro tinham a mesma alegria. Sem hesitar, Judy tomou seu lugar no banco da frente.

-Oi! - cumprimentou ela, alegre - como foi seu dia?

-Hã... - a expressão de NIck diminuiu um pouco - um pouco difícil, mas sobrevivi.

-Não brinque com isso, acabei de te encontrar e não posso te perder, é bom que continue tomando cuidado - ela disse um pouco severa.

-Tudo bem - NIck assentiu, entendendo a preocupação da namorada - bom, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

-Bem, Nick, sabe que eu nunca tenho planos pra noite - Judy deu de ombros - mas o que tem em mente?

-O que acha de visitarmos a Tikka? - sugeriu Jakoby - eu pensei em contar as novidades... sobre nós, e... espero que não se importe, já contei tudo para o Ward.

-Oh, o seu parceiro? Imagino que sejam muito amigos pra você contar algo tão sério assim... - refletiu Judy, um pouco envergonhada, mas não brava.

-Nem sempre foi assim - ele esclareceu - mas agora somos bons amigos, e então? O que me diz?

-Vai ser muito bom rever a Tikka - concordou Judy.

Com os planos para a noite feitos, Nick deixou Judy em casa, ansioso por vê-la novamente mais tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> eu: legal assisti Bright pela primeira vez e amei (apesar das críticas), tô cheia de ideias pra uma continuação, já sei, vou escrever uma história!
> 
> meu cérebro: mas você já tá escrevendo 200 outras histórias!!
> 
> eu: escrever mais uma não vai fazer mal né?
> 
> Então pessoal foi bem isso que aconteceu. Eu assisti Bright e gostei muito do filme, especialmente os personagens e o trio Ward, Jakoby e Tikka, e todo esse universo e tinha que escrever algo, então aí está! Espero que gostem.
> 
> PS: Eu amo o Nick <3


End file.
